ANBU Ghost
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: This is kind of an AU. The Akatsuki were defeated, and Asuma didn't die. Naruto begins to feel he doesn't fit in and Tsunade refuses to let him turn in his forehead protector, so she offers him a place in the ANBU Ghost. Disclaimer: We don't own any Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: ANBU Ghost?**

Naruto stood in Tsunade's office two weeks after the downfall of The Akatsuki. He was waiting for her to look up at him from her mountain of paperwork. Tsunade sighed and looked up. "Yes, Naruto. What can I do for you?" she asked. "I want to turn in my forehead protector." he stated, without a tremble in his voice. There was a loud crash, as Shizune dropped the tray she was carrying, and Tsunade stared at him in shock. "Why, Naruto?" she whispered. Naruto dropped his head to were his bangs hid his eyes. "I don't feel like I fit in with the others anymore." Tsunade just looked at him for a moment. Her head shot up. "I'll place you in Ghost."

Shizune gasped. "You can't mean that. Their the elite of the elite. Tsunade-sama." Naruto looked at them and sighed. "Who are Ghost?" he asked. Tsunade turned away from a shell-shocked Shizune and looked at him. "ANBU Ghost is an elite group similar to ANBU Black Ops. They are only known to and answer to the Hokage. Not even the council know of their existence." explained Tsunade. "The only downfall to joining Ghost is that you cease to exist to the outside world. So think about it and tell me your answer in three days." Naruto nodded and left.

'ANBU Ghost, huh. Well Tsunade-baa-chan, thinks I'll fit in there, then I don't see why not. Team Kakashi has Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and now Sasuke, since he returned from killing both Orochimaru and Itachi, so they don't need me.' thought Naruto as he lay on his beat up old bed. 'I'll tell Tsunade-baa-chan in three days. That will give me time to say goodbye without actually saying it. Three days to do whatever I want before disappearing forever.' with that thought, Naruto quickly fell asleep. The next morning Naruto sat up and stretched. 'I'll start my day off like always. With some Ichiraku Ramen.' he thought with a smile, hopping out of bed.

He walked down the street with his head down as he heard the villagers whisper. "There he is. Whys he still around." "Yeah, everyone knows that now that Sasuke Uchiha has returned theres no need for a monster like him." The villagers continued with more of the same. 'Maybe I should tell Tsunade after breakfast.' he thought, as he stopped outside Ichiraku's. "Oh, good morning Naruto. You want your usual?" asked Ayame, as Naruto sat down. Naruto just nodded and Ayame smiled. "I'm a bit surprised to see you this early, Naruto." said a voice from behind him. "Well you know me, Iruka-sensei. I just thought I'd train early today, thats all." replied Naruto, as Iruka sat down next to him.

"You have a mission coming up?" asked Iruka as their orders were placed in front of them. Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm leaving." said Naruto, as he began eating. Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi simple stared at him. "You're leaving. When?" was all Iruka could say. "In two more days. Then the villagers won't have to worry about the monster of Konoha any more. You don't have to worry, Iruka-sensei, I'll be fine. Tsunade-baa-chan's going to set me up." smiled Naruto, as he payed for his ramen and left. 'He's leaving. I have to tell Kakashi.' thought Iruka, as he to payed as left.

Iruka ran towards the training field, that he knew that Kakashi and his team would be at. "What's your rush, Iruka?" asked Kakashi, who was watching Sakura and Sai spar, as well as Sasuke and Yamato spar. "I just ate breakfast with Naruto." panted Iruka. Everyone stopped and walked over to the out-of-breath academy teacher. "He told me that in two days he's leaving." said Iruka, once he'd regained his breath. "Why would Naruto leave? He has us." asked Sakura. "He said that this way the villagers won't have to worry about the monster of Konoha." said Iruka sadly. "I think the whispers have finally gotten to him." Sasuke looked at Kakashi before leaving.

'I've got to find him. I won't loss him, not now.' thought Sasuke, as he ran all through the village looking for his orange-clad friend. Sakura and the others were also searching for Naruto. They checked all his hiding places and everywhere they knew he liked to visit. The only place they didn't search was Hokage Tower, which was exactly where the blonde haired ninja was. "Are you sure?" asked Tsunade, pulling out a piece of paper. Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'm sure, Tsunade-sama." replied Naruto, placing an honorable title on the Fifth Hokage's name. Tsunade looked at him with a surprised look on her face before smiling and filling out the paper.

Naruto sat next to Tsunade's desk waiting. "Don't worry. We only just sent the application two minutes ago." smiled Tsunade. "I know that. Its just that I want to leave now." sighed Naruto. "I know you do." sighed Tsunade. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." said Tsunade, without looking up from he papers. "Sorry to bother you Tsunade-sama, but have you any missions for my team?" asked Might Guy. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." replied Tsunade, throwing Guy a mission summary scroll. Guy bowed and left. "You can come out now, Black Cat." stated Tsunade, as she set aside the document she had been reading.

"I was surprised when I received the application, Hokage-sama. I was even more surprised when I read the name." said a young girl, with long blonde hair, wearing a black animal mask carved to look like a cat. "Yes, well, Naruto this is you Ghost team leader. Yuriko Namikaze, your twin sister." stated Tsunade in her no-bullshit-tone. "My sister." said Naruto, in shock. "Yes, your real name is Naruto Namikaze. You two are the twin children of the Fourth Hokage." said Tsunade. Naruto nodded. "Can I go with her now?" asked Naruto. "I really don't want to hear the whispers any more." "You are more that welcome to return with me. It'll be easier if we start your training now." said Yuriko. Tsunade nodded and handed Naruto a mask. Naruto looked at it and saw it was carved to look like a black fox. "Your name is now Black Fox." stated Tsunade. "Good luck to you." Naruto and Yuriko nodded and left. 'I hope I've done the right thing.' Tsunade thought before returning to her documents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Naruto's really gone?**

Naruto looked around as Yuriko opened a door in the side of the First Hokage's stone face. "Since it was the First Hokage that created ANBU Ghost, our headquarters is located here." said Yuriko. "Oh and one more thing. We only go by our true names while in headquarters, outside we go by our masks." Naruto nodded and followed her through a labyrinth of stone corridors. "Here we are. Each team has their own apartments. This one's ours. Come one I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." smiled Yuriko, opening the door. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our newest team member, Naruto Namikaze aka Black Fox." Four people stood up and smiled. "This is Ryoma aka Black Bear, Mizuko aka Black Bird, Risa, Ryoma's twin, aka Black Ferret, and Kaname aka Black Wolf along with his companion Miki." said Yuriko, pointing to each person. "Now I have a really big question for you Yuriko." said Naruto, turning to face his, supposedly, twin sister. "What is Naru-kun?" asked Yuriko, with raised eyebrows. "Well, why wasn't I placed in Ghost until now?" he asked, slightly turning pink with embarrassment when everyone in the room stared at him. "Huh, oh. Hahahaha, its because your a boy, silly. Boys are far safer on their own than a girl would be. Hahahahaha." laughed Yuriko.

Naruto merely turned even darker. "I'm a bit surprised you didn't freak out when Hokage-sama told you who I was." smiled Yuriko. "Yes, you so own me 300 yen, Ryoma." gloated Risa. "grumble...damn...grumble." growled Ryoma, as he handed his twin the money. "Well, I was shocked. And, unfortunately or rather fortunately, I show very little emotion when shocked." replied Naruto. "Hey, do you want to see the villages reaction to your disappearance?" asked Mizuko, rather excitably. "Sure, but how. I mean without everyone seeing me?" he asked. The team he had now joined just smirked. "We watch from the shadows." replied Risa. "Hey, Ryoma. Bet you 100 yen there's fainters." "Not this time, little sis." sighed Ryoma. "Meanie." muttered Risa. Ryoma stuck his tongue out at her. "What are, Ryoma, five." sighed Kaname, who had moved from his spot against the far wall to stand between the bickering twins. "You're of the Inuzuka, aren't you?" asked Naruto, as he noticed the red triangles on his cheeks and the rather wolf-looking dog sitting in front of his feet. "Yes, I am. This is my companion, Miki." smirked Kaname, reaching down and patting the K-9 on the head.

**fast forwards to the meeting between Tsunade, Iruka and the shinobi**

Everyone from Teams 7,8,10, Team Guy and Iruka were sitting in Iruka's classroom. Tsunade and Shizune were standing in the front. Tsunade knew the instant the Ghost Team 13 appeared into the shadows at the back of the room, she merely sighed. "Right. Some of you may have heard about Naruto's leaving. Its true, he actually left this afternoon." stated Tsunade. Hinata stood up. "Why would he leave. I don't understand." she cried. Naruto, who was practically standing behind her, bit his lip. 'why would Hinata care? She has Kiba.' he thought. "He felt he didn't belong here any more. I transfered him to a different team that works completely outside the village." replied Tsunade, before turning and walking out the door. Everyone knew that that was the end of that. The different teams went to their training grounds. The Ghost Team returned to their home in the Hokage Mountain.

**With Naruto and Yuriko**

Yuriko stood next to Naruto atop the First Hokage. "Where have you been all these years? I wanted to ask earlier but I didn't want everyone to hear." asked Naruto, turning away from the sunset to look at her. "I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Well, I haven't been in the village at all. We just arrived yesterday. So I didn't know anything about the pain you were forced to endure." Yuriko bit her bottom lip. "Well, I want have to worry any more. Right?" smiled Naruto. Yuriko nodded and smiled. "Thats right. Hokage should give us our mission tomorrow." with that said they went inside and to bed.


End file.
